1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a projection system configured to remove a ghost.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an optical system of a projection system may be categorized into two types, that is, an illumination system, and a projection system. The illumination system is configured such that light emitted from a light source is equally illuminated to a small-sized imager via an FEL (Fly Eye Lens) or an integrator which is an optical tunnel, and the projection system is configured such that an illuminated light is incident on each panel via the illumination system, where an image is enlarged to be captured on a screen.
The illumination system includes a collimation lens, a color combining element, an integrator and a light collecting lens. Generally, the light source generates light from a small space, where the light spreads to all directions. At this time, the collimation lens collects the light emitted and spread from the light source and allows the light to form at a small angle.
The light source that uses an LED (Light Emitting Diode) includes three LED chips including a red LED, a green LED and a blue LED for increasing brightness and color reproduction range. A process is needed to combine the three colors emitted from the three LEDs into a light path, and an element doing the job is called a color combining element.
Furthermore, a shape of light emitted from a light source and a shape of a screen element differ to generate loss of light intensity and to fail to accomplish a uniform light intensity. Light emitted from the collimation lens is also non-uniform. Therefore, an integrator is utilized to match the shape of light emitted from the light source to the shape of the screen element where the light is collected.
Still furthermore, the projection system functions to enlarge an image light implemented by the screen element and to allow the image light to be captured on a screen.